


Every Sin You Wished For

by Ko_dama



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2019, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 18:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ko_dama/pseuds/Ko_dama
Summary: A short smutty one shot set after Chloe was poisoned but before she knew the truth about Lucifer. Written for Kinktober 2019 and my first Lucifer fanfic.





	Every Sin You Wished For

‘The devil doesn’t come dressed in a red cape with pointy horns.  
He comes as everything you wish for.’  
-Tucker Max

By the third unanswered text message Chloe knew he had absconded yet again, that hadn’t stopped her sending five more texts and leaving a half dozen voice messages. Every time they got close he would run it seemed, you could almost set your watch by it. Sighing she dropped the phone onto the passenger seat and looked out unseeingly at the buildings around her. Trixie had gone to visit Dan for the weekend and Maz was on the hunt for a bounty out of state. That meant Friday night alone with a microwave dinner and thoughts of Lucifer.

End of the week traffic was always the worst, bumper to bumper and every person keen to get home to start the weekend. Sighing Chloe adjusted the radio in search of calming tunes. Anything to distract her out of this flat place she found herself without him near.

The setting sun caught on a nearby building reflecting into her eyes, raising her hand to block out the glint she realised the building was Lux. 'That would be about right', she thought to herself. 'Oh well in for a penny', and with a turn of the indicator she headed for Lucifers home.

It was early and while Lux was open only a few punters had arrived, those who hoped to catch a glimpse of the dark prince holding court or out of towners looking for something with a little more spice than the tourist bars on the boulevard. Making her way down the stairs one of the regular bartenders nodded in her direction. “If you're looking for the boss he’s out of town at the moment. Word has it he’s down in Tijuana sussing out a new tequila supplier, you know how he gets,” he said with a half smile.

“Thanks,” she mumbled as she took a perch on one of the bar stools, “If that's the case make me something strong and fancy would you?”. Since she was here she might as well drown her sorrows with Lucifer's liquor. 

“You got it Detective,” he winked as he moved down the bar.

Turning around Chloe took in the room, the empty piano stood centre place with its ebony and ivory hidden away behind the cover, waiting for its master to return. She shivered, what would it feel like to have Lucifer play her? To have him run his long firm fingers over her body, composing his own sinful melody upon her, inside her. She shuddered as heat pooled low in her abdomen. Her core moistened at the direction of her thoughts.  
“Here you go, something strong and fancy, I call it The Devil's Own,” the bartender said putting down a tall cocktail in front of her.

Snapping out of her thoughts Chloe inspected the crimson drink in front of her. Several layers of different spirits bled into each other forming a deep maroon colour as they merged together. 'What would Lucifer taste like?', her mind pondered. 'He would taste dark, woody and sinfully smooth', it answered. Shaking her head, she focused on the beverage in front of her, tonight was not going to be about him, even though he had dominated her every thought that day.

Two drinks later and Chloe had convinced herself there would be no harm going up to Lucifers apartment, it wasn’t like she had never been there alone before. Besides they were besties, he was her partner and crime fighting bff. Yup thats all they were, buddies on the force, or so she tried to convince herself. While not drunk the drinks had given her enough dutch courage to pretend for a moment that everything was ok and they were just good friends. It hurt too much to acknowledge that maybe he just didn’t want her the way she wanted him. 

Walking into the dark she held her breath as her eyes adjusted to the dim light, half expecting to see the furniture hidden behind dust covers. She sighed with relief as the night lights gently illuminated a neat, tidy and dust cover free space. 

Walking over to the piano she sat at its bench with a soft smile. The lid was open and a faint dried ring marked where his glass had recently sat, all signs that pointed to his absence as a short one. She allowed her fingers to run softly over the keys as memories came flooding in, how often had she sat here and watched him play? There was something so calming about watching him make music, he would always pick pieces that he thought she might like, everything from classics to modern tunes. His skill was beyond compare, his fingers danced over the keys as though they belonged there. She wished he would dance them over her body.

Standing she slowly made her way around the room allowing her fingers to run their way over familiar objects. Breathing deep she could detect the faint trace of the scent that was so uniquely him, spice and something darker. Her nose led her to his bedroom, his inner sanctum, bathed in the glow of city lights. Here she could picture him more easily, reclining on the bed with his chest bare and inviting. Moving closer she kicked off her shoes she crept up the bed on her hands and knees. Imaginary Lucifer smiled as his eyes grew heavy looking at her. 

She imagined her hands running their way over his strong smooth chest. In her mind he would feel warm to touch, like hot satin. She moaned and closed her eyes, falling onto the nest of pillows. Reaching out she grasped one and drew it to her chest inhaling more of his smell that lingered on the bedding.

Of its own accord her right hand moved over her breasts, moulding to their firmness, each in its turn. She imagined it was Lucifer's hand, exploring and caressing her. Slipping into her bra she tweaked at the budding nipple, teasing it into arousal with pinches. A soft moan found its way free from her mouth. ‘Lucifer’ she whispered.

Moving its way lower she cupped her core through her pants and arched in wantonness. Slipping into the waistband of her jeans she sought out her heat. Caressing her nether lips her desire coated her fingers, just the thought of him touching her was enough to make her wet. 

She slid her fingers through her folds, back and forth over sensitive aching flesh. Between his scent and her thoughts of him her body was more then primed for release. She touched her most sensitive core, that tight engorged bud filled with nerve endings. Gently teasing it and pressing it between her fingers as she stroked herself, her breath coming in short gasps. She could feel the rise beginning deep inside her. 

Sex was not a smell foreign to Lucifer in his appartment but to smell such an overwhelming and intoxicating arousal when he had been absent for anything length of time was a suprise. Normally an adventurous soul waiting in his bed was a delight but after recent events with his detective the thought of being close to another did little to arouse his passions. But this scent was something else, something known to him, something divine.

"Lucifer" moaned an oh so familiar voice from deep within his home. Moving through the darkness he saw a dream come to life, Chloe in the middle of his bed, moaning his name with her hand buried deep in her pussy. “Hello Detective” he whispered softly as a mischievous grin spread across his face.

Moving towards the bedroom his cock grew hard. Seeing his every fantasy playing out before him was an unexpected delight. She was magnificent, the way she had let go completely and buried her head in his pillow while her fingers buried themselves in her core. Her moans grew louder as her stroke tempo increased. 'Not long now' he thought with satisfaction.

Chloe pushed a second finger into herself as she used her thumb to twirl around her clit. In her mind she could see him before her, watching her as she pleasured herself. His smell was so much stronger than before, almost as strong as when he was close by. It was enough, with a deep breath and few strong strokes her core tightened and she arched off the bed as her climax released her into a void of pure bliss. Her inner muscles milked an empty channel and even though her fingers filled her the release left her wanting more, so much more. She wanted to be taken and filled by him, stretched tight by his cock. She craved a release with him inside her body, following her over the edge as his seed pumped deep within her. Moaning in pleasure and want she pulled her hand free of her body and rolled onto her side, the pillow still clasped to her chest, “Ugh, God damn you Lucifer! I want you!” she yelled into the feathered cloud.

“Well now Detective this is turnabout. All you ever had to do was say so, I’m more than happy to oblige. I would ask though if we could leave dear old dad out it, he’s not really who I’d like to think about right now."

Chloe froze, there was no way this was in her mind. Looking up her eyes locked onto twin black pools of darkness that burned with intensity. The very same eyes she had pictured moments earlier as she came. There were no words, no sound was capable of coming forth despite her best efforts to make them.

“I hope that was a genuine invitation detective”, his deep voice purred as he closed the distance to the bed “I would hate to miss out on such a delicious opportunity”. 

Chloe felt her stomach curl with renewed desire, there were a million reasons why they shouldn’t but everything in her ached for this man. It was his voice she craved in the morning when she first woke, his smile when they greeted each other at work, his arms around her when the world became too much and his body joining with hers, now. She looked deep into his eyes and nodded as a coy smile rose on her lips.

“Oh Detective” he groaned as he closed his eyes and let his head fall back. With all that he knew about her conception and his father's hand in it he was powerless. Looking back at her he let the facade fall away. Chloe was truth and his truth was that he loved this woman with every fibre of his immortal being.

Bending down he crawled the short distance across the big bed towards her. While looking deep into her crystal clear eyes he smiled and drew the hand she had just used to touch herself to his mouth. The scent that assaulted him was overpowering, it was an arome like no other.

Chloe felt the fire ignite ten fold the moment Lucifer drew her fingers into his mouth, she gasped as the warm heat of his tongue swirled through her digits. He sucked and licked every trace of her essence from her hand. When done he opened his eyes and gave her a heated hooded look so deep she felt her body clench in anticipation, the man was sin incarnate.

“I need to taste more of you Chloe,” he whispered as his hands moved to her undone jeans. Drawing them down over her hips he pulled them off her long lieth legs in one fluid movement. Looking down her took in the sight of her beautiful naked pussy.

Moving between her legs he lowered his head to her core and inhaled deeply, 'Oh the scent of her!'. Without hesitation he stroked his tongue up and down her slit, lapping at the essence that flowed so freely. He traced the groves of her secret lips and delved deep into her. He wove his hands under her and pulled her closer, anchoring her against his onslaught. He found her tight bud and sucked with vigour, she tasted better than any wine or ambrosia, it was the taste of heaven. 

Chloe arched off the bed as Lucifer invaded her body with his tongue. The way he sucked, stroked and stoked her passion more than any fantasy. Throwing her hands out she grasped the sheets as her body sought its release once more. Her hips began thrust against his devilish tongue, chasing her orgasam.

“Oh you are magnificent” he said as her hips pushed upwards. He brought his hand around and thrust a finger inside her while his mouth teased her clit. She was so wet and hot against his him. A second finger joined the fist as her thighs clamped around his head. He found the spot deep inside her that would send her over the edge and teased it with his long fingers. 

The wave inside Chloe crested and she shouted as the first rush of orgasam shot through her body. As quickly as her first cry was out Lucifer moved over her, his mouth claiming hers. He tasted of her and the thrill sent another wave through her body as she arched off the bed. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders to pull him closer as she devoured him in turn

Clasping her to him with his free hand Lucifer continued to stroke Chloe deep as her release rode through her body, drenching his hand with the evidence of her passion. The woman looked like a goddess as she came.

Chloe’s eyes fell closed as her body shuddered with the aftermath, she had never come so hard before. As awareness returned, she felt Lucifers fingers still inside her still stroking her gently. A blush crept up her checks, she had just come on his hand. 'What have I done!?!'

“Now, now my beautiful,” whispered Lucifer against her ear between gentle soft kisses on her check. “Your letting your rational police voice whisper to you when you should be listening to me. We have barely even started and I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon”.

Looking up into his eyes once more Chloe melted at what she saw. His face was so soft and open, this was a side of him she had never seen before, he seemed so vulnerable. Bringing a hand to his check she stroked him as he continued to stroke her. “Thank you. That was amazing,” she said softly, “I have no intention of leaving. I've been wet for you for two years Lucifer and I intend to have you many times before the night is out”.

“Well, well,” he grinned, “Detective you naughty thing, I had no idea you liked to play.”

“Oh I like to play,” she quipped as she pushed against him. The movement freed his fingers from her causing her body to clench with loss. “I love to play, and you’re going to find out just how much,”

She pushed him again and threw a leg over to straddle him as he fell back. Her damp pussy was spread across his hips and the evidence of his enthusiasm rubbed against her lips. She shed her shirt and freed her breasts to the cool air, her nipples hardening into tight buds. Leaning down her lips grazed his. 'He does taste like spice and sin!', she thought to herself.

Moving down his body she worked at the fastening of his pants, “A little overdressed for what I have in mind,” she grinned.

“Well darling let me be of service, you know I always aim to please”, his hands joined hers and in a few quick moments his clothing joined hers somewhere on the floor. Chloe resumed her position above him as their lips met again. Free of garments their heat combined and his swollen cock sat more proudly than before against her core. 

Moving a hand to her breast Lucifer looked down at her dusky coral and cream. With a lick of his lips he plundered her breast, drawing it deep into his mouth to suckle.

The tugging of his mouth at her breast caused Chloe to undulate along his length. As he moved from one to the other she gasped with want, her breath now coming in short pants. Holding onto his shoulders she raised up to try and take him into her body but he shifted, his cock instead teasing its way along her engorged clit sending flashes of pleasure through her body.

“Hope you don’t mind but it’s my turn to drive love” he whispered. With a quick movement Chloe found herself beneath him. His lips returned to hers as she wound her arms around his back to clutch him close.

“Please,” she begged, “I need you Lucifer”. Spreading her knees wide she pushed against his rigid cock sending more sparks through her body. 

“As my lady commands”, he smiled. 

Moving his hips Chloe felt the thick blunt head of his cock at her entrance. He was huge. As he gently pushed into her body she could feel her pussy begin to stretch to accept him. It was a thrilling sensation as the empty feeling left and was replaced with him in all his masculine glory. 

Inch by delicious inch Lucifer eased his cock deep into her until he could go no further. He felt her wrap her legs around him to hold him in place. She was hot and tight and she felt amazing, like heaven. Slowly he began to move inside her, watching her face closely for any sign of discomfort.

Meeting his gaze she smiled and kissed him softly. The smile he gave filled her heart as much as his body filled hers. He felt deliciously hot and thick as he began to set a steady tempo. She finally felt full, whole. The glide of his cock in and out of her pussy stretched her opening and the slight burn felt glorious. His body rubbed against her sensitive clit as he moved in and out. She pulled him closer and hung on as he thrust with vigour.

Lucifer could already feel his release, 'No better than a randy school boy',' he thought. He wanted to feel her fall apart on him. A wild primal rhythm begin to take over, the gentle thrusts became long deep strokes. She whimpered against his shoulder and pulled him closer. “Lucifer,” she moaned, “more, more”. He reached down and gripped a hand to her hip, anchoring himself. He thrust hard once, twice and then felt her clench hard around him.

The sound that came out of Chloe was fierce. The final stroke of Lucifer's cock that sent her over brought a tidal wave in its wake. Her body clenched hard around him milking its desire from him. Her body tensed as wave after wave crashed inside her. Her breathing rushed as stars appeared before her eyes and flashed across her vision.

Grunting hard Lucifer thrust deep into Chloe and felt her body call forth his own release. He shot hot seed deep into her body as his hands pinned her to him. The need to bury himself as far as he could into her drove him to thrust again and again as his body went rigid. “Chloe!” he shouted as he peaked. Again and again he pushed into her, her name became a mantra as his vision blurred and silvered. His body rushed as convulsions shock through his solid frame. 

It was everything she had ever dreamed and more. To see and feel this man fall apart with her, inside of her was spectacular. She held him tight and felt her own aftershocks clench around him as his heated release filled her body. She wanted to stay this way forever.

Slowly coming down he moved slightly to take his weight off her but kept them joined, his cock still hard despite his powerful release. Pulling her into his arms he laid soft kisses on her hair. “I can’t let you go Chloe,” he whispered, “now that you’re in my arms once won’t ever be enough”.  
“I know,'' she returned, “I don’t want you to let me go”. Smiling up at him she kissed him with all the love she felt for him hoping he could feel how far her feelings went. 

“Oh my dear detective, I do believe you said you wanted me many times tonight. Might I make a suggestion her two? I would so hate not to deliver on ever sin wished for” he quipped with a grin. 

Clenching around him Chloe smiled “Let’s see if you can keep up,” she challenged him.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a comment, I love feedback.


End file.
